Attraction of the Enemies
by roxxanneryann16
Summary: Attraction between two former enemies and how their friends take the new development. Dramione.


Hermione feels no attraction to Ron but when he keeps pushing for intimacy she breaks up with him. A few Hogwarts students are asked back to Hogwarts the summer before 7th year. They are assigned as Prefects, Head Girls, and Head Boys. Hermione and Draco are among the students asked back. They start a tentative friendship and are surprised by how well they can get along. They are also surprised by the level of physical attraction they feel for each other. They had hated each other since they met so they never took the time to examine each other's features.

When school starts she tells Ginny and then Harry about their relationship thinking that compared to Ron, Draco is the better option and she hopes they will be open minded. Ginny accepts it after she notices how cute Draco acts around her. Harry accepts it after he realizes how protective the boy is towards Hermione. They had also had a confrontation where Draco admitted if their relationship started to affect her friendship with Harry he would willingly break it off despite not wanting to.

They all try to discreetly bring Ron around to the idea and fortunately for them he is too oblivious to notice what they are doing but unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be willing to even think about Hermione moving on. Draco keeps trying to suggest they just start making out in front of the weasel and see what he does but they all turn that idea down.

They are all shocked when Luna comes up to them and suggests that the best way might be to just sit him down and calmly explain the situation. None of them had known she knew about Draco and Hermione. They eventually have no choice but to do as Luna suggested. They decided to make Draco and Hermione wait ten minutes before coming up to them hoping that he might have calmed down by then. They only get to say that Hermione is dating someone before they are interrupted. They never get a chance to tell Ron who she is dating. They all have to go to class and have no time to tell the couple that Ron doesn't know the truth yet.

Later on, Hermione runs up to Draco and kisses him passionately and he swings her around for a moment. She giggles and leans back to beam up at him. He gives her a small intimate smile in return. He leans his head back down to her and kisses her like he could never let her go. It is sweet and gentle but at the same time passionate and all consuming. They were relieved that Ron finally knew and since he hadn't confronted them it meant he had accepted it. They were finally able to express their love without having to sneak around.

They jump and break apart when they hear Ron shout further down the hall they are in. Draco keeps his arms locked around her hips and Hermione doesn't even think to move away. They watch shocked as Ron storms up to them and yanks Hermione away from him. She squeals in shock and almost stumbles to the floor, but Draco is quick to step around Ron and steady her. He turns back to the short-tempered boy. They have a quick squabble before Ginny and Harry turn the corner and see the trio. They quickly glance at each other before quickening their pace hoping to calm everyone down before something happens.

Hermione steps in-between the boys hoping to calm Ron down. The last thing she sees is a fist flying towards her and Ron's angry face. He hadn't been looking where he was punching he just wanted to hurt Malfoy. So, he is reasonably shocked when he whams Hermione in the side of the head.

Hermione stumbles sideways and then falls to the ground unconscious. Ginny screams and Harry yells Hermione's name. Before the couple can reach the fallen girl, Draco points his wand at Ron and casts a spell that knocks him off his feet and leaves him dazed. Draco reaches Hermione seconds before her friends do. They notice she is bleeding on the side of her head at the same moment. He quickly gathers her in his arms and knowing he will regret his next movement but that Hermione will kill him if he doesn't he tells them to bring Ron to the infirmary as well.

He apparates to the medical wing before either can say anything. He pushes open the door and Madam Pumfrey immediately instructs him to place her on one of the beds while she grabs some potions. Ginny and Harry stumble in with Ron just as Madam Pumfrey is about to finish with Hermione. She instructs them to put him on a bed as well and they wisely decide to put him on the other side of the room closest to the doors. She quickly finishes up and informs the worried boy that she will wake up soon. She quickly cleans up Ron's cuts while Ginny and Harry hurry over to Mione. Draco tells them that she is fine, and she will wake up soon.

The Headmistress comes in while the mediwitch is wrapping up his hands. She informs him that he has Saturday detention for fighting and she instructs Harry and Ginny to inform Ron that his punishment is the same. Before she leaves her voice softens and she says, "I am glad Ms. Granger is alright. Tell me how she is doing on Saturday."

He nods, and she leaves satisfied. Mione wakes up soon afterwards but she has a splitting headache so the mediwitch gives her a potion to relieve it, but it makes her kind of loopy. They all can't help but laugh at her nonsense but when she starts focusing more on Harry and Ginny and how cute they are they quickly make their excuses and leave. She had been saying how cute Ginny was back when she was obsessed with Harry and how adorably awkward Harry was when he realized he had feelings for her in return.

Draco is enchanted by how adorable she is but is surprised when she keeps making him blush. She makes him get into bed with her and they cuddle as they fall asleep. He is shocked awake when she shrieks in his ear. He tumbles off the bed and lays there in a daze as Hermione peeks over the side at him. He can see that she is blushing deeply, and he wonders at the cause. She finally explains that she had not been expecting to see him in bed beside her with his arms around her. She has placed her head in her hands in embarrassment. He reminds himself that she is very innocent about this kind of stuff and clears his throat at the lump gathering there.

He climbs back on the bed in front of her and drags her closer. Neither of them notices their audience as he explains that it is nothing to be embarrassed about but that she should feel proud that she has the Slytherin Sex God wrapped around her. She laughs at him and he gives her a smirk in return.

They hear someone clear their voice and say, "As disgustingly romantic as that was I think I'd rather puke my guts out."

They turn to see Ron get out of his bed and stomp out of the room. Draco glances back at Hermione to see her bite her lip and stare after him. She turns back to him and asks why Ron was in a medical bed because he didn't look that hurt when she stepped between the two of them. Draco's eyes go wide, and he adverts his gaze as he explains he hexed the boy for hitting her. She just rolls her eyes in exasperation and decides to deal with it when she is feeling better. She can feel the tension drain from Draco's body as she leans her head back onto his shoulder and succumbs to sleep.


End file.
